Love and Christmas
by immortalheart17
Summary: Collection of Christmas-y One-shots when I'm bored. May even write this WAY after Christmas because I have the Christmas Spirit ALL YEAR ROUND!
1. Is This Even Legal?

**This acually happened. Execpt it wasn't my boyfriend and I getting the tree, it was my parents and I. So enjoy this first story in the (now) 11 days of Christmas Special! **

**I do not own Night World**

From my dream state, it felt like a U-turn.

I slowly opened my eyes and lifted my head from the car window. We were parked in the parking lot of a... Shack. I felt around my butt for my cell phone and zipped up my jacket, kicking open the door and jumping out of the car.

Morgead was talking to a lady in the shack, her gesturing outside. Morgead heavily ran a hand through his hair and started to talk again. It seemed now he was begging the lady. She shook her head and firmly stood her ground. I popped into the shack's door and slung a hand around Morgead's waist and rested my head on his broad shoulder. Morgead put his hand into my back pocket and sighed.

"Wake up, Jez?," he asked.

"Mmhmm," I said, looking around the shack.

Not much was there, only a bookshelf and a foldable table, like the shack was only open for a while before it closed until the next season. A cheap cash register was set on the table, along with a book and a jar of pens.

I kissed Morgead lightly on the cheek and said, "What's wrong, babe?"

"Nothin'," he replied lightly. "Now that my girlfriend's here, we can go pick it out. Michelle, this is my girlfriend Jez. Jez, this is my friend Michelle."

Michelle stuck out her hand and I shook her hand lightly.

"Now that I've met you're girlfriend, you can go pick which one you want to buy," Michelle said as she leaned back in her chair, green eyes bored and dull.

"Get what?," I whispered to Morgead.

Morgead didn't reply, only thanked Michelle and walked out of the shack and to the back of the shack. Before I could even get around the shack, Morgead covered my eyes with his warm hands, dispite the cold.

"Morgead!," I squealed.

I could feel Michelle looking at us throught the shacks back window, the window almost covered by a shelf.

Morgead still didn't say anything, just kept having me take slow steps farther back. When he uncovered my eyes, Christmas trees were scattered around the ground.

"Morgead," I said, breathless. "What's going on?"

"I'm buying you a big, fat Christams tree," Morgead said, looking on the ground for the Perfect Tree. "You said you wanted one."

"I did?"

"Yeah. You said -and I quote-, 'I want a Christmas tree. I keep driving by houses on my way to Starbuck's and seeing all these beautiful, fat trees. It makes me sad that we don't have one.' So, I'm getting you a tree."

I kissed Morgead's cheek. "You're so thoughtful! Well, let's not just stand here, let's pick out my tree!"

I slipped away from Morgead and picked at trees for what seemed like forever before Morgead yelled:

"Found it!"

I rushed (more like tripped) over to Morgead and the tree he was holding up for my inspection. The green pine smelled amazing (like Christmas, duh) and the needles were long and soft. I shoved my hand to the trunk and stuck my nails into the bark.

"Good bark..." I murmmered.

"You wanna get a wreath to?," Morgead asked, pulling out his money.

"Sure!," I replied enthusiastically, making my way to the shack.

On the back wall of the shack were wreathes of all diffrent sizes. Large wreathes took up most of the back wall. Ribbons of all diffrent colors were tied in floppy bows and were hanging on pine wreathes. Pinecones were sewn into the wreath, giving them a forest-y look.

I pulled off a blue-ribboned wreath and hauled it over to Morgead who was dragging our Perfect Tree over to the chopping machine. Michelle came out of her shack to help us; putting the tree centered on the macheine and turning it on, shaving the bottom flat.

A long peice of white string was attached to the point of the tree. Morgead untied the string and gave it to me, saying:

"Keep it. we're going to need it."

Wondering what we would need it for, I went into the shack and waited for Morgead to bring the tree to the car. Finally, Morgead popped into the doorway.

"Got any tape Michelle?," Morgead asked.

"Nope. None at all Morgead. What you need it for?," Michelle asked with a quizzical look in my direction.

I shrugged and looked at Morgead with and eyebrow raised. Morgead didn't answer me or Michelle, just pivoted out the door and to the car.

Michelle raised her eyebrows. I shrugged in return and followed Morgead out the door and to our little car. When I got there, Morgead was holding his chin in his hand and observing the car. He then suddenly moved and grabbed the tree and put it on top of the car, looping the long string in the windows and aroound the tree.

"Uhhh...?," I said, getting a rough dipiction of what was going to happen next.

"I'm not sure this is going to work, but we can try anyway!," Morgead exclaimed cheerfully, sliding into the drivers side.

I gave Michelle a pleading look and slid in the passenger.

"Roll down your window and hold on to the string really tight," Morgead explained. "_DO NOT _let go."

I rolled down the window and held on to the string until my knuckles turned white. Morgead pulled out of the gravel parking lot and started to drive away, getting on the road to our apartment. Morgead wasn't draving _fast _but he was making me nervous.

"Slow down!," I shouted. "The tree is going to fall off!"

"The tree is not going to fall off!," Morgead opposed, but he slowed down anyway.

As we drive through the neighborhoods, we got astranged looks for by-passers. We were about to make the turn oon our street when we rolled by a cop.

"Damn! There's a cop! He can arrest us! What if he does? What will we say?," I nagged.

I get a mental image of the conversation with the county cop:

COP: What are you doing, folks?

US: Oh, I don't know, driving home with our Christmas tree on the roof _(shrug)_

COP: And what is holding it down?

US: Hmm... I think a long peice of string. Not very strong, I'll tell you _(dazzling smile)_

I groan in horror and shield my face as we pass. I didn't hear a siren of flashing lights, so I assumed we weren't getting pulled over for driving with a tree not secured on our roof.

Morgead smoothly pulled into out apartment space (thankfully) with the tree still in place on the roof. Morgead was about to take down the tree from the roof when Hugh rushed out from the apartment, a camera in one hand.

"KODAK MOMENT!," he yell, snapping picture after picture.

We blinked and then pulled down the tree, making quite a fuss going up the stairs. But once it was all said and done, the tree looked perfect in a little corner in our apartment.

"Is this the Perfect Tree?," Morgead said, standing back to admire the tree.

"Definitely," I said. "This is the Perfect Tree."

**Now wasn't this cute? And based on a true story! Read the next one coming out (hopefully) tommarow! **

**Eat, Sleep, and Poop Butterflies!**


	2. But I Love You

**Another Romance one-shot...**

**(insert disclaimer here)**

**Christmas Eve**

I had been so stressed, that I didn't even remember that tomarow was Christmas until Morgead reminded me.

"Aren't you done wrapping," Morgead asked, coming into the living room and sitting into the floor across from me.

"Ugg no! And don't remind me; I know I'm not done," I jokingly snapped, ripping off a piece of tape with my teeth.

"Huh."

The sound of wrapping paper filled the room as Morgead sat quietly across from me, intently watching me. I looked at Morgead and arched my eyebrows.

"If you're going to stare at me, at least help me wrap!"

Morgead arched a brow but got a roll of wrapping paper and tape.

"Which one do you want me to wrap, babe?," he asked.

"Hmm," I replied. "Wrap Great Aunt Martha's. She's an in-law."

"Don't like her?"

"Nope."

I handed Morgead Great Aunt Martha's picture frame and continued to wrap my Aunt's gift. We wrapped in silence with only the sound of rustling paper and the clicks or scissors and tape.

I wrote my Aunt's name on the side of the box and tossed it carelessly under the tree, then looking at Morgead and his frame.

"I ran out of paper," Morgead said meekly, turning the frame over to show me.

I smiled. "Dumbass."

Morgead smiled and shrugged, then reaching for another gift.

"No, no, no, no," I squealed, grabbing the wrapping paper and sheilding the remaining gifts with my body. "You are _not _wrapping anymore presents!"

Morgead put on a hurt face. "Oh?"

I blew out a breath and brushed hair out of my face, then said:

"I still can't believe that tomarrow is Christmas."

"You can't believe tomarrow is Christmas? I can't believe I have to go to you're Aunt's tomarrow!," Morgead joked.

"Don't be mean," I said absently, going to sit on Morgead's lap.

"Santa got fat," Morgead said as he pretended to wheeze.

"Oh shut up; I only weigh like, 100 pounds," I shot back. "And I'm more like and elf."

I moved my butt around on Morgead's lap and grinned.

"Santa's favorite elf has a bony butt," Morgead noted pushing me off his lap.

"Puff," I said, flopping out on my back, the wrapping forgotten.

Morgead pulled out his iPhone and checked the time, then quickly typed a text.

"11:20," Morgead commented.

"Huh," I stated back. I sighed. "I still haven't wrapped everything yet!"

Morgead looked around the room and chewed his lip before saying:

"How 'bout you go to bed and I'll try to wrap the rest of your gifts?"

I yawned. "Oh dear God... But okay. I'm really tierd anyway."

I sighed and stretched out on the floor before pushing myself pushing myself up, yelling a quick "Good night!" ("Night, babe!") before padding off to out bedroom. I changed into shorts and a tank top and plugged in my phone. I turned on the radio and crawled into bed, quickly falling asleep.

**Christmas Day**

I woke up to an absent rubbing on my back and the smell of cinnimon rolls.

"Huh?," I gorggily mumbled.

"I thought you'd never wake up," Morgead whispered. "I made cinnimon rolls. It's Christmas. Get up."

And with that, Morgead was out of our room in a flash, leaving the smell of cinnimon rolls and pine.

I sighed and pulled myself out of bed. Tinsel was taped up on the walls and ceiling rafts and paper chains looped along the ceiling and walls. All the lights were off and the tree glowed in the corner light a flashlight. All the unwrapped gifts from last night were wrapped and place carefully under the tree.

In the middle of the floor were two boxes stacked on top of eachother.

"OCD," I said, coming into the kitchen to snatch a connimon roll.

Morgead gave me a confused look.

"The presents?," I clued.

"Oh. What? I _carefully _and _orderly _placed the gifts under the tree; something _you _wouldn't know how to do."

"Huh," I snorted.

I grabbed a roll of thr plate and ate two more before saying:

"Can we go open presents now?"

Morgead nodded and left the kitchen, sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of the couch.

"Any specific order?," I asked, gesturing to the two presents separated from the rest.

"How do you know those are yours?," Morgead questioned.

I shrugged "I know you."

Morgead shrugged along with me. "They were yours anyway."

I shot him a _told-you-so _look.

"So, amyway, any order or can I just open either one first?," I rounded the conversation back to the opening order.

"Yes. Open the bottom one first."

I pulled off the top box and placed it beside me. I then shook the first present.

"Hmm.. Clothes maybe?"

I looked at Morgead. His face was like stone; no emotion or clues to give the gift away.

I tore through the wrapping paper. The box was a candle set.

"You've got to be kidding me," I grumbled.

"Open the box, Jez, huh?," Morgead said.

I made a low sound in my throat. I opened the box and ruffled through tissue paper until I came up with an iPhone 4 box.

"You're... Kidding, right?," I gasped as I opened the iPhone box and pulled out a new, un-used, pristine iPhone.

Morgead shook his head. "Nope."

I screamed so loud I'm sure China could hear me. I turned it around in my hands.

"It's so beautiful," I said.

"Now you can trade in you're old phone for this one. Now open all the other gifts that say 'Jez' on them."

20 minutes later, I was enveloped in a barage of wrapping paper and gifts. I was bubbily thanking Morgead for all of the gifts when a realization hit me like a blonde hitting the floor after too many drinks: I didn't have anything for Morgead.

I mentally face-palmed myself. How could I have forgotten Morgead?

_Shit_, I thought, putting my head in my hands and crawling into a fetal position.

"What's wrong Jez?," Morgead said, scooting over to me and sitting me up and putting an arm around me.

Guilt was eating up my insides.

"I didn't get you anything for Christmas, Morgead," I sobbed. "I'm so sorry."

Morgead hugged me. "It's finee. I know already. I didn't need amything; I already have everything I want and need," Morgead comforted.

"You do?," I sniffed.

"Yep. I have you."

**Aww! Another cutsie one-shots... Review if you loved it, review if you hated it, but don't review if you want to stalk me!**

**R&R and get an ear piercing!**


End file.
